All Cast and Crew
All cast and crew members as credited in Episode 1. Cast and crew introduced in later episodes are included at the bottom of their respective lists. Opening Credits Cast *Emmett Carver -- David Tennant *Ellie Miller -- Anna Gunn *Beth Solano -- Virginia Kull *Paul Coates -- Kevin Rankin *Joe Miller -- Josh Hamilton *Owen Burke -- Kevin Zegers *Renee Clemons -- Jessica Lucas *Chloe Solano -- Madalyn Horcher *Gemma Fisher -- Sarah-Jane Potts *Vince Novik -- Stephen Louis Grush *Dean Iverson -- Kendrick Sampson *Tom Miller -- Jack Irvine *Jack Reinhold -- Nick Nolte *Mark Solano -- Michael Pena *Susan Wright -- Jacki Weaver *Kathy Eaton -- Alisen Down *Raymond Connelly -- Adam Greydon Reid *Chief Morgan -- Tom Butler *Hugo Garcia -- Darcy Laurie *Lars Pierson -- Brendan Fletcher Crew *Producer -- Irene Burns *Produced by -- Arvi Liimatainen *Executive Producer -- Chris Chibnall *Executive Producer / Consulting Producer -- James Strong *Executive Producer -- John Goldwyn *Executive Producer -- Jane Featherstone *Executive Producer -- Carolyn G. Bernstein *Executive Producers -- Anya Epstein & Dan Futterman *Based on the Original Series Broadchurch created by Chris Chibnall and produced by Kudos *Created by -- Chris Chibnall *Teleplay Written by -- Chris Chibnall (1), Anya Epstein & Dan Futterman (2) *Director -- James Strong Closing Credits Cast *Mary Parnell -- Linda Darlow *Danny Solano -- Nikolas Filipovic *Angela -- Karyn Mott *Frank -- William "Bigsleeps" Stewart *Luis -- Chad Krowchuk *Officer Yeatson -- Shaker Paleja *James Malone -- Julian D. Christopher *Woman Driver -- Lissa Neptuno *Officer Kearn -- Giacomo Baessato *Len Danvers -- Peter Bryant *Angel -- Tim Carlson *Lana -- Kristine Cofsky *Jim -- David Longworth *Officer Nick -- Robert Turner *Pete Lawson -- Patrick Gilmore *Jeff -- Aaron Craven *Nikki -- Jenn Maclean-Angus *Ned -- Fred Keating *News Anchor -- Sonia Beeksma *Photographer -- Issac Keoughan Crew *Original Casting by -- Juine Lowry Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Canadian Casting by -- Corinne Clark, C.S.A. and Jennifer Page, C.S.A. *Director of Photography -- John Grillo *Production Design -- David Willson *Editor -- David Ray *Music by -- Marty Beller *Music Co-Producer -- Dan Miller *Costume Designer -- Carla Hetland *Unit Production Manager -- Penny Gibbs *First Assistant Director -- Jason Furukawa *Second Assistant Director -- Shawn Murphy *Unit Manager -- Paul Rayman *Art Directors -- Sean Carvajal and Ken Rempel *Set Designer -- Yvette Andre *Set Decorator -- Johanne Hubert *Property Master -- Noni Peck *Make-up Department Head -- Sandy Cooper *Hair Department Head -- Ian Ballard *A Camera Operator -- Richard Wilson *B Camera Operator -- Kevin Hall *Production Sound Manager -- Ruth Huddleston *Key Grip -- Brian Smith *Gaffer -- John Helme *Transportation Captain -- Dave Kennedy *Transportation Co-Captain -- Miroslaw Syta *Construction Coordinator -- Steve Wright *Location Manager -- Mark Voyce *Script Supervisor -- Alison Hunter *Production Accountant -- Charlene Callihoo *Production Coordinator -- Brett Davies *Visual Effects Supervisor -- Mark Spatny *Stunt Coordinator -- Brett Armstrong *Asst. to D. Futterman and A. Epstein -- Julie Puckrin *Asst. to J. Goldwyn -- Dakota Hoeppner *Asst. Production Coordinator -- Michele Picard *Travel Coordinator -- Jill Christensen *Office Production Assistant -- Brittany Davies *Script Coordinator -- Gemma Holdway *Script Distribution -- Elicia Harris *Assistant Accountants -- Paola Shiappacesse, Melonie Lloyd-Jones and Sheila Goodman *Accounting Clerk -- Cindy Beroiza *Accounting Office Assistant -- Jody Higgins *Animal Wrangler -- Ian Doig *Assistant Art Director -- Melanie Haines *Designer -- Amy Wilson *Art Dept. Coordinator -- Jennifer McEachern *Art Dept. Assistant -- Laura Cawker Category:Real world